Buscando al ángel
by Hessefan
Summary: Todos tenemos un "ángel". Alguien que cuida de ti, todo el tiempo; y aunque exista una definición de "ángel" en las religiones, tuvieron que pasar muchos años para que ellos comprendiesen realmente ese simple y a la vez complejo concepto. * Bl *


**Disclaimer**: Saint Seiya, todo de Masami Kurumada.

* * *

_Remasterizo este fic (tiene años) porque además de ser un pollony XD le tengo harto cariño. Se podría considerar algo fluffy, o al menos demasiado romanticón y meloso para lo que suelo escribir yo :P_

_

* * *

_

—Saori, todos tenemos un _ángel_…

—¿Un ángel?... ¿Qué es un ángel, abuelo?

—Alguien que cuida de ti, todo el tiempo —respondió el anciano sin esbozar sonrisa o gesto alguno.

—¿Y yo lo tengo?

—¡Vaya que sí! —Aseveró el Señor Kido modificando un poco las facciones.

—¿Y como es mi ángel? —preguntó, curiosa como sólo un niño puede serlo.

—Tiene alas...

—¿Alas?

—Sí, alas... —Asintió—Unas hermosas alas. Y tu ángel, pequeña, es único.

Los ojos de la niña brillaron con intensidad, y aunque no supo en concreto qué quiso decir su abuelo con eso, como toda niña, le creyó: "Todos tenemos un ángel personal", Y aunque existe una definición de _ángel_ en las religiones, tuvieron que pasar muchos años para que Saori comprendiese realmente ese simple y a la vez complejo concepto.

Por un tiempo creyó que Niké era ese ángel del cual su difunto abuelo le había hablado, o acaso ¿no había estado junto a la Diosa Athena desde el comienzo?: "La victoria".

Pero esa idea fue suplantada por otra, pues existía la remota —y no tan— posibilidad de que su ángel fuese humano; y al pensar en eso Aioros cobraba forma.

Acaso, ¿los ángeles deben tener como regla general alas blancas? Pues su ángel, aparentemente, las tenia de un color dorado. Un dorado hermoso y brillante, refulgente como el mismo sol.

Aioros había sacrificado su vida para darle la posibilidad a ella de vivir. Por mucho tiempo, a su manera y desde donde estaba, Aioros había intercedido por el bienestar de la pequeña Saori.

Y si bien, a medida que las Guerras transcurrían y esta idea se volvía más patente, cobrando forma, acabó por comprender que quizás no necesariamente el ángel de uno debe estar en otro plano.

Si bien Aioros a la distancia cuidaba de ella prestando su imponente armadura, Saori advertía que si nunca hubiese existido alguien que la portase, todo hubiera sido en vano.

Y fue recién después de Hades que Saori descifró las maravillosas palabras del señor Kido, cuando vio a su verdadero ángel; de ojos marrones y pelo castaño, flaco y desgarbado. ¿Quién dijo que el ángel debe portar alas como regla general, o ser rubio, o ser niño, o _vivir_ en el cielo? Athena comprobó por ella misma que los ángeles adquieren las formas más inimaginables y que hasta se pueden esconder en un muchacho algo torpe y descuidado, muchas veces impertinente y osado.

Seiya había sido destinado a ser su ángel personal.

"Todos tenemos un ángel"

¿Y quien dice que los ángeles no sufren también como los humanos? ¿Quién puede asegurar que no lloran de tristeza? Saori sintió que era hora de devolverle una pizca de todo lo que él había hecho por ella.

….

Seiya siempre fue un chico demasiado "alegre", tanto que por momentos uno no sabía si se enojaba con él de pura envidia o ya de cansado que estaba de tener que soportar su positivismo. Saori siempre reía ante las ocurrencias de su ángel, aunque la mayor parte —al igual que todos— tenía ganas de matarlo, pero esa era su esencia. Ser así no sólo le daba vida a él, sino a todos los que lo rodeaban, a todo lo que él tocaba.

Porque el toque de un ángel siempre es místico y maravilloso. Así era por momentos Seiya, tan místico que uno no sabía si estaba triste o contento, pues reía y se entusiasmaba como un niño todo el tiempo, acaso ¿escudaba su tristeza en una apariencia alegre? Athena había notado esto, no como Diosa, sino como mujer: Su ángel sufría.

Sin embargo a la vez era maravilloso, ya que en silencio velaba por la armonía y la felicidad de todos, en secreto, sin decir nada.

El muchacho estaba sufriendo; ¿y cuándo lo notó Saori? Pues cada vez que Ikki partía sin rumbo fijo, como solía hacer el Santo del Phoenix. Pero lo que no supo la muchacha fue si Seiya sufría más cuando no estaba o cuando estaba. Sólo veía la tristeza que se desprendían de sus ojos cuando se posaban nerviosos y juguetones en la persona de Ikki, quien evidentemente no reparaba en nada, no notaba que a veces sus palabras y su indiferencia podían llegar a herir.

Saori pasó mucho tiempo buscando asegurarse de ello y cuando lo tuvo en claro, cuando supo que su ángel, contra las reglas de la naturaleza se había enamorado de un hombre, pasó otro tanto buscando la forma de ayudarlo, y la forma llegó de la manera menos esperada; cuando un verano el Phoenix arribó sin previo aviso muy temprano en la mañana. Y como de costumbre se dirigió al cuarto de su hermano para despertarlo con un enorme abrazo y decirle a sus esmeraldas, confidentes de su más oculta ternura, cuanto lo había extrañado.

Su Shun, a quien siempre cuidó y veló, como si en vez de un hermano mayor fuese un ángel predestinado a él, en su interior Andrómeda siempre lo creyó así. Pero nuevamente su ángel tampoco tenía alas blancas.

El peliazul dejó a un costado el pequeño bolso de mano y subió sin hacer ruido las escalinatas de la mansión directo al cuarto del pequeño, _pequeño_ que en ese último tiempo había crecido. ¡Y vaya que lo había hecho! Andrómeda ya no era un niño, eso descubrió Ikki cuando abrió la puerta y lo encontró dormitando sobre el pecho de uno de sus compañeros de batallas.

Los bucles rebeldes caían armoniosamente sobre el vientre de Seiya quien, profundamente dormido y con la boca ligeramente abierta, no sospechaba lo que se avecinaba.

La desnudez de Shun —más allá de ser hermosa— era apabullante para el mayor que observaba la escena comprendiendo que el tiempo, contra todo intento de detenerlo, había pasado sin más. ¿Y quién había velado por la seguridad de Andrómeda? ¿Quién había sido su ángel en ese tiempo de ausencias? ¡Tenía que haber sido ese demonio salido del Averno! ¡Dueño de sus más terribles y osadas pesadillas! ¿Podría haber algo peor que eso? Pensó Ikki; hubiese preferido encontrar en el lugar del Pegasus a... Misty, Aphrodite. ¡Hasta ese ruso malhablado! Pero no al Pegasus.

El chico de pelo verde con lentitud abrió los ojos, incorporándose apenas y cuando vio a su hermano en el cuarto, con cara de haber pasado una mala noche, sintió que su mundo no sólo se derrumbaba, se terminaba; y sólo una frase fue necesaria para que la mente de Seiya reaccionase mandándole la señal al cerebro de que era hora de despertar por muy temprano que fuese.

—¡Hermano! Yo te puedo explicar.

Shun se incorporó del todo, tapando su intimidad, mientras que mágicamente el Pegasus despertaba de manera abrupta para tomar de inmediato entre sus brazos al muchacho que clamaba por paz, y eso fue mucho para Ikki: Ver esa protección y ese cariño hacia Andrómeda. No iba a matar a su propio hermano, no era necesario que lo rodease así con sus brazos.

—Ikki... —Se atrevió a susurrar Seiya, sin una pizca de temor, sin dolor, sin tristeza o arrepentimiento, aunque su corazón se estuviese resquebrajando por dentro, y eso fue suficiente para el Phoenix.

Los menores no comprendían la actitud: Era hora de reaccionar, sin embargo el mayor se encontraba de pie allí, sin hacer nada, sin poder decir nada. Y aun más sorpresiva que su aparente pasividad ante los hechos fue su conducta esquiva, pues sin más Ikki se fue del cuarto.

¿Qué había pasado allí? Hubiesen preferido un grito, hasta una golpiza antes que ese siniestro silencio y la repentina partida, acaso en los ojos del imponente Phoenix había ¿tristeza?

Su hermano había crecido y en su lugar había encontrado otro refugio. Ya no más él hermano protector, pero ¿era eso lo que en verdad le molestaba?

No pasaron muchas horas para que la mansión se enterase de lo ocurrido. Quien presenció esa escena —Shiryu— y quien escucho de la boca de Seiya lo acontecido con lujos de detalle, se encargo de hacérselo saber al resto. Es que eran una familia, un equipo y había momentos en donde todos debían interceder por el bien de esa unión, sin embargo, en su interior Saori supo que esta vez no sería tan sencillo. Y no porque el hermano sobreprotector hubiera encontrado a su pequeño, indefenso, inocente y _frágil_ hermano en la cama con un hombre, alguien de su mismo sexo. No, las cosas iban más allá de eso. No se trataba de calmar la furia interior del Phoenix, ni de hacerle entender que su hermano había crecido y que enamorarse de alguien no significaba hacerlo por su género. El problema residía justo en que fue con Seiya. De todos los hombres en la Tierra, fue con el Pegasus.

Saori suspiró hondo preparándose mentalmente para lo que se avecinaba, pero si estaba en lo cierto, conociéndolo un poco al muchacho de cabellera azulada, quizás aún hubiese un atisbo de esperanza.

Esa mañana Seiya no salió del cuarto ni siquiera para desayunar y eso era preocupante. Ikki se encontraba arreglando su moto, su preciada y atesorada moto, y luego siguió con el coche de la fundación para asegurarse que los frenos anduviesen bien, luego siguió con el auto de Tatsumi, para asegurarse de que los frenos anduviesen mal. Y fue el turno del enchufe de la cocina, del microondas, de la videocasetera que ya no usaban porque se habían modernizado con un DVD. Y así con cada cosa que había en la mansión; ya no quedaba nada por arreglar, pero por las dudas el Phoenix prefirió mantener su mente ocupada y así no pensar en nada, total, que el reloj funcionase, que diese la hora correcta no quería decir nada, mejor era asegurarse de que lo siguiese haciendo. Así que se pasó toda la mañana desarmando cuanta cosa desarmable había ante sus ojos, pero cuando le llegó el turno al televisor, ahí Hyoga se exasperó pidiéndole a los gritos que parase con su paranoia y fue lo que necesitó el otro para finalmente explotar y sacar toda esa furia de su interior. Cuando la discusión finalizó, el Cisne sonrió complacido, pues su cometido había dado resultados: por lo menos Ikki no estaría tan tensionado con todo ese enojo acumulado, mejor que lo descargase; ¿y qué mejor que con el rubio que era especialista en hacerlo rabiar?

Llegó la hora del almuerzo y si bien habían pasado varias horas desde el fortuito y desgraciado encuentro, la tensión permaneció inalterable en el aire, se sintió tanto que nuevamente el Pegasus no se animó a bajar, así que sin opciones fue Shiryu a llevarle el almuerzo que Seiya rechazó dando las gracias. Con Shun no fue muy distinto, —puertas enfrentadas— el Dragón se quedó con los dos platos en las manos en mitad del pasillo sin saber bien qué hacer; a medias, porque supo que era su turno de actuar, ya había intercedido Hyoga, le tocaba a él; y por eso fue derecho a hablar con Ikki, a solas en la sala después de almorzar, y en pocas palabras le hizo entender al Phoenix que debía hablar con su hermano. En ese momento el Dragón creyó comprender el verdadero enojo del mayor.

Ikki subió lánguidamente los peldaños de la escalera, se situó frente a la puerta de su hermano y golpeó sin recibir respuesta, así que sin opciones ingresó encontrándolo en la cama, despierto y sin lágrimas, pero sus ojos indicaban que había pasado un buen tiempo llorando.

—Ikki... —se alarmó.

Con paso lento el Phoenix se sentó en la cama acariciando con amor y dulzura su verde melena.

—Shun... Vaya que has crecido... —rió apenas, con melancolía—Pensar que fue ayer, para mí, cuando me preguntaste cómo venían los bebés al mundo... y ni yo sabía la respuesta.

—¿Estás enojado? —se atrevió a susurrar aunque era evidente la respuesta.

—Tal vez, un poco. —Se sinceró el mayor—Pero no sé si es contigo, quizás sea conmigo. —Ikki siempre se había esforzado por hacer de Shun un hombre, no un niño dependiente. Era muy consciente de que él no podría estar siempre a su lado, protegiéndolo.

—Yo...

—No me molesta —interrumpió—, no me molesta saber que estás enamorado de un hombre. Yo sólo quiero que seas feliz.

La sonrisa de Andrómeda fue la más bella que pudo presenciar en toda su vida.

—Ikki... yo a Seiya lo quiero mucho, es mi mejor amigo... —no se atrevió a decir que gracias a él había aprendido muchas cosas.

—Lo quieres, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto —Shun se incorporó en la cama para sentarse con las piernas cruzadas—; y él me quiere, pero no de la manera en que tú piensas. —Tampoco se atrevía a decirle a su hermano que tan sólo era sexo.

—Lo entiendo… creo.

—Seiya ama a otra persona.

—Oh... —exclamó el Phoenix un poco confundido—Dime, si él te hace sufrir de alguna manera yo me encargaré...

—Tranquilo —rió Andrómeda—, lo supe desde un inicio, es por eso que jamás deposité mis esperanzas en él.

—Me asombra tu madurez, Shun —sentenció poniéndose de pie—; ojalá yo fuera la cuarta parte de maduro como tú —caminó hasta la puerta y antes de pasar por ella acotó—: ¿Bajas a almorzar? No has comido nada.

—Enseguida voy —respondió, y cuando su hermano se alejó lanzó un suspiro de liberación y dejó que la cabeza cayera pesada contra la almohada.

Lo peor había pasado, por fin había podido ser sincero con su hermano y éste había entendido, al final de cuentas fue mucho más fácil de lo que él y todos pensaron al respecto. ¿Ikki actuó de la manera menos pensada?, no. Desde ya que tenía sus motivos.

A la sagrada hora de la siesta el pequeño Shun supo que alguien, al igual que él, no dormía, así que en silencio se acercó hasta la puerta de Seiya y luego de decir quién era ingresó sin más.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Shun? —Se alarmó el Pegasus—¡¿Quieres que tu hermano nos mate?

—Lo entendió —dijo con felicidad acercándose a su amigo—; lo entendió, no está enojado conmigo.

—¿De veras, lo entendió? —pronunció desconcertado y también algo triste—Lo entendió... —Hundió el rostro en la almohada.

—Ey, no te escondas; verás que esto pasará y quedará en el olvido, como una anécdota.

—Supongo.

—Ya me perdonó a mí, verás que si le das tiempo también lo hará contigo —dijo con dulzura.

—Supongo.

—No tendría que afectarte tanto.

—Supongo.

—¡Ya, Seiya! —Se hartó Andrómeda—No actúes así. No es el fin del mundo.

—Sup...

—¡Y no digas _supongo_! —Shun caminó hasta la puerta—Todos duermen, ¿no quieres comer algo?

—Supongo —dijo riéndose. —No, gracias, Shun —finalizó borrando esa sonrisa.

—¿Quieres algo? —Ya comenzaba a alarmarle su estado.

Y ante la negativa y la petición de quedarse solo, Andrómeda se fue muy preocupado por su amigo… Qué no era para tanto; pero claro, él no era conocedor de los verdaderos sentimientos del Pegasus hacia Ikki, sentimientos que con éxito lograba ocultar. Para Seiya no había nada peor que lo ocurrido: que el Phoenix, el hombre que amaba, lo hubiera descubierto en la cama con su hermano. Y todo por un poco de sexo. Si en la noche lo presintió, que algo malo iba a ocurrir, ¿por qué no escuchó? ¿Por qué no se dejó guiar por su instinto? Hubiese evitado así que los descubriese en la cama y darle una visión errónea de sus verdaderos sentimientos. Ahora todo estaba perdido, si es que alguna contaba con alguna oportunidad. Demasiado para el Pegasus, quien no sabe darse por vencido.

Fue luego en la hora de la cena que Saori comprendió que había llegado su turno cuando Seiya otra vez se rehusó a bajar; era hora de tomar cartas en el asunto, fue por eso que citó a Ikki en su despacho para tener una larga charla al respecto y hacerle entender que debía ser él quien hablase con el Pegasus, sólo así todo volvería a la normalidad, por lo menos a como era antes de lo acontecido.

—Si no quiere hablar, no lo puedo obligar —objetó el Phoenix con fundamento.

Saori no podía explicarle porqué tenía que ser él quien fuese a hablar con el Pegasus.

—Lo sé, Ikki, pero... —¿cómo decirle?—Debes ser tú quien hable. Él no irá a ti a pedirte disculpas o a darte explicaciones.

—¿Por qué no? Acaso ¿soy un ogro? ¿Una mala persona? ¿Tan mala visión tiene de mí?

—Todo lo contrario. —Se le escapó.

—Yo no lo puedo obligar, quizás lo mejor es que todo quede así, que me vaya y que él se reorganice.

—No Ikki, eso sería peor —Saori se levantó de la silla, nerviosa, sin saber bien qué decir o qué hacer. Hasta que las palabras de su difunto abuelo golpearon a su mente.

—Aparentemente Seiya tiene una visión horrible de mi persona, y yo no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo de parecer. Si me tiene miedo... —sus palabras sonaban con una pizca de desolación—por algo será. Lo mejor...

—Ikki... —pronunció la dama con tranquilidad—¿Sabes? Todos tenemos un ángel...

—¿Eh? —Eso sí que desconcertó al hombre.

¿Qué tipo de droga había consumido su Diosa en ese último tiempo? ¿Qué tenía que ver con todo lo que venían hablando?

—Todos tenemos un ángel. —Volvió a pronunciar con más seguridad—A mí me costó comprender que muchas veces ese "ángel" adquiere la forma menos pensada. Y así como todos tenemos un ángel, muy pocos saben quién es ese ángel. ¿Tú lo sabes, Ikki?

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿Quién es tu ángel? ¿Lo has buscado alguna vez o tan siquiera pensado?

—La verdad, la filosofía no es mi fuerte...

—Si yo no estoy equivocada. Si yo con esta conversación he notado lo que por mucho tiempo anhelé, te pido dos cosas...

—¿Qué? —Ya por miedo lo mejor era seguirle la corriente.

—Una: que hables tú con Seiya, te lo pido yo, como tu Diosa y tu amiga.

—Está bien...

—Y la otra: que pienses en lo que te he dicho. Y sólo así comprenderás lo que intento decirte, sin poder decírtelo directamente.

—Pero, Saori, dímelo ya y dejémonos de acertijos.

—No puedo, es muy delicado y si estoy equivocada será algo que no me lo perdonaré nunca.

Sin nada más que hacer allí, Ikki se fue del despacho de Saori, un poco embrollado con sus palabras. ¿Un ángel? Eso sí que había sonado muy extraño.

Athena, en la soledad de su despacho, analizó el diálogo con su guerrero y supo que también debía hablar con Seiya y darle ese coraje, que tenía en demasía pero oculto por el dolor.

…

A la mañana siguiente, intranquila por no poder conciliar el sueño, Saori se puso de pie y se cubrió con la bata blanca de verano, caminó por los pasillos alumbrados por la tenue luz de la mañana y golpeó la puerta de Seiya quien enseguida respondió demostrándole así que tampoco había podido dormir, o que por lo menos en ese tiempo no lo había hecho.

Athena ingresó al cuarto portando una tranquilizadora sonrisa y en silencio se sentó a los pies de su ángel.

—Seiya, no has comido en todo un día, ¿no tienes hambre?

—Pues, la verdad que no —respondió acomodándose en la cama.

—Debes hablar con él.

—¿Con Ikki? —Ante el asentimiento de la dama, con horror se negó—No Saori, ¡va matarme!

—Sabes que no. Él no es así.

—De todos modos —suspiró Seiya—, no creo poder hacerlo.

—Se irá si no lo haces —pronunció Athena consiguiendo la plena atención del otro.

—No... puedo...

—Sí que puedes, Seiya, yo sí sé que tú puedes. —Se puso de pie con el fin de irse—Todos tenemos un ángel —susurró con una sonrisa.

—¿Eh?

—Una vez alguien me dijo que todos tenemos un ángel, uno personal...

—Sé a lo que te refieres. —Le sonrió con empatía.

—Pues, espero que tú lo encuentres. Y que cuando lo hagas no sólo se lo digas, sino que también te asegures que se quede a tu lado.

El Pegasus se quedó acostado en la cama pensando en esas últimas palabras. Claro que comprendía las palabras de su Diosa, pero era tan difícil, todo era tan difícil para él. Ahora no habían guerras de por medio, ahora sólo restaba ser un humano _normal _y aprender a lidiar con los sentimientos humanos.

Esa mañana, antes del mediodía, el menor de los Kido salió de su _refugio_, fue al baño, se dio una ducha de agua tibia y contra todo temor bajó al comedor, dispuesto a almorzar en compañía de todos, sin importarle la presencia de Ikki.

Cuando Seiya apareció en la sala dejó boquiabiertos a todos, en especial al Phoenix quien no esperaba repentina aparición. Sin decir nada Shiryu corrió una silla y lo invitó a sentarse, en silencio el Pegasus se acercó a la mesa y así almorzó.

No volaba una mosca en la mansión Kido, hasta que el pobre de Shun se atoró con un pedazo pequeño de espina de pescado y recién ahí se escucharon las primeras voces, los primeros ruidos.

Por suerte el moreno se había levantado con apetito, eso pensaron todos los que, a excepción de Saori, se extrañaban con la actitud de Seiya, era difícil para ellos comprender el porqué de tanta tristeza; no había muerto nadie. Ikki no era un ogro, no estaría enojado toda la vida. Sin embargo, ese no era el problema del Pegasus.

Las palabras de Saori, dichas esa mañana se quedaron impresas en la mente del Pegasus y si bien supo que debía hablarlo, no podía. Sencillamente era más fuerte que él: no podía. A la hora de la siesta, cuando todo estaba en calma, Seiya salió del cuarto para despejarse un poco, quizás caminar por el jardín bajo el sol caluroso de verano lo ayudase a serenarse. Pero apenas llegó a la cocina de la mansión su tranquilidad interior se vio amenazada por la presencia de Ikki.

—¿No dormías? —Fue lo único que le surgió al menor.

—Hasta que me hablaste —se quejó. —Como verás no. No suelo dormir siesta, eso es para los niños y los viejos.

Escapando de la _terrible_ situación que le tocaba vivir, el Pegasus se alejó de la cocina y por la puerta trasera salió al jardín. Caminó por el césped y se sentó en uno de los bancos, en el más apartado de los ventanales para evitar que cualquiera viese su ubicación, pues quería y necesitaba estar solo un rato. Suspiró derrotado, por lo menos le había dejado en claro a Ikki que su presencia no era la razón de su aislamiento. ¿Se lo había dejado en claro o todo lo contrario? Más bien lo hablado recién en la cocina fue como reafirmar esas temibles sospechas.

Perdido en su mente no notó que alguien se acercaba con parsimonia hacia donde él estaba sentado, sólo reaccionó cuando escuchó la voz del Phoenix casi a sus espaldas.

—Si la montaña no va a Mahoma, Mahoma va a la montaña —Ikki se sentó al lado de su compañero de armas y guardó silencio.

Sin pensarlo, pues muchas veces el Pegasus no pensaba antes de actuar, soltó lo que guardaba:

—Ikki, no quiero que te vayas... —Ante sus torpes palabras se corrigió—: Quiero decir, tú no tienes la culpa... digo... no eres el culpable de que yo, no es necesario que...

—Ya. Lo entiendo —rió el mayor. —Y si yo no soy el culpable de tu aislamiento, ¿quién? Entonces.

—Yo.

—¿Tú?

—Siempre hago las cosas mal —se quejó Seiya con angustia—; siempre hago las cosas al revés —perdió la mirada a la nada, con tal de no ver a su compañero.

—Yo... no había notado cuánto habían crecido ustedes. —Carraspeó.

—¿Eh?

—Tú y Shun. Han crecido y... —tomó aire—mi hermano me explicó que entre ustedes dos no había nada. Nada más que amistad —aclaró.

—Sí. ¿Te explicó todo?

—Y que tú… amas a otra persona.

Se produjo un silencio que Seiya odió en ese momento con todo su corazón, lo peor era tener al hombre que amaba en verdad, frente a sus ojos, y no poder decir una sola frase coherente. Es que Ikki en ese tiempo le había robado la cordura.

—¿Te irás? —Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir al Pegasus, con tanta ternura que le arrancó al otro una sonrisa, pues por una milésima de segundo la expresión de Seiya fue casi la misma que la que portaba Shun cuando le hacía la misma pregunta.

—Sí, hoy a la noche.

Eso fue devastador para el menor, un nuevo silencio en donde el Phoenix aprovechó para huir de esa situación y en donde el otro comprendió que esa era su última oportunidad, y recordando las palabras de Saori, las cuales cada vez cobraban más sentido, pronunció:

—Todos tenemos un ángel —Seiya se puso de pie con la misma mirada decisiva que portaba en cada batalla. —Desconcertado, Ikki dio la vuelta, ¿otra vez le salían con eso?—Todos tenemos un ángel personal; y hoy, pensando... —continuó, caminando hacia su amigo—me di cuenta de algo.

—¿De qué?

—De que tú eres mi ángel —Ante la risa, sin intenciones de herir, del Phoenix, se explicó—: Siempre, Ikki, tú has sido mi ángel. En cada batalla, contra Saga cuando fue poseído por Ares, contra Eris; en parte cuando también cuando nos enfrentamos a Poseidón y hasta con Hilda, ¡ni hablar de Hades! Siempre tú me has protegido. Siempre he conseguido llegar al final gracias a ti.

—¿Y sabes por qué lo he hecho?

—Por Saori, por salvar a Athena —tartamudeó el Pegasus, algo apabullado por la cercanía y la mirada penetrante del otro.

—Te equivocas.

—Ah, ¿sí?

—Lo hice por ti. —Otro silencio, tan pesado como los anteriores en donde no cabía palabra alguna—Como todas las veces que intercedí para ayudarlo a Shun.

—Por... ¿mi?

—Y lo seguiría haciendo. Por la simple razón de que tú eres mi ángel. Cada vez que llego a la mansión estás tú, con tus energías y tus ocurrencias. Y aunque a veces me den ganas de matarte, son esos recuerdos los que me llevo para luego evocarlos en mi mente y reírme en la soledad de mi viaje.

—Yo, Ikki... –ese era el momento, ¡ahora o nunca Seiya! Vamos muchacho, no es tan difícil decir "Te amo".

—Eres mi ángel de alas blancas, Seiya del pegaso —bromeó apenas, al final había acabado envuelto en toda esa cursilería de los ángeles.

—Te amo. Ikki, yo, no sé cuándo ni cómo pasó pero... no te vayas.

—No me iré. Ya no tengo más motivos para irme, si la razón de mi huída ahora es la razón de mi permanencia en esta mansión.

Ikki, con una tenue y cálida caricia, le dijo en resumidas cuentas que lo amaba. El Pegasus cerró los ojos ante ese débil pero profundo contacto en la mejilla; sin embargo los abrió para asegurarse de que aquel que lo besaba era en verdad su ángel de alas rojas.

Por fin todo el martirio de partir sin rumbo había acabado para el Phoenix. El niño que amaba había dejado de ser un niño para pasar a ser un hombre. Era hora de ser sinceros con sus sentimientos.

Todos tenemos un ángel. Muchas veces ese ángel adquiere las formas menos pensada y está mucho más cerca de lo que nosotros imaginamos. Muchas veces ese ángel se disfraza de un amigo, de un hermano o de un padre. Cuesta encontrarlo, no es fácil, pero la aventura de hacerlo nos ayuda a descubrir que el cielo está aquí, en la Tierra, y no tan lejos.

Y junto a ese ángel podemos hacer de nuestra estancia en la Tierra y de nuestros días en ella, un verdadero Paraíso terrenal.

* * *

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

_Dedicado a mi ángel personal. Desde tu llegada a mi vida, pequeño, he comprendido que el dolor nos prepara para la llegada de las cosas buenas._

_Muchas gracias por leer._

_Fic escrito hace casi cuatro años y remasterizado el 23 de noviembre de 2010._

_Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina._


End file.
